Fairy Tail's Mistake
by XxCelestial HuntressxX
Summary: Lucy was betrayed by the ones she called family. So, she left. Now, after 3 years of training, she returns to the guild even stronger than Gildarts, ready to participate in the S-Class Trials. Can Fairy Tail handle the new Lucy? Or will she leave them in her wake?
1. Betrayal

**A cliche` 'Lucy leaves Fairy Tail and returns as a badass wizard' fanfiction. Enjoy!**

Lucy sighed. It had 4 months since Lisanna had returned to Fairy Tail, and her rough-and-tumble guildmates were _still _celebrating her supposed 'revival'. Now, don't get her wrong; she was happy for her friends. Overjoyed, in fact. After all, it's not everyday that a dear friend who had been presumed dead was proven to be alive! But ever since they'd come back from Edolas, she'd been neglected by, well,_ everyone. _Everyone except Levy, Wendy, Charle, Happy, Master, Lily, and, surprisingly, Black Steel Gajeel.

Lucy walked into the guild after arriving back in Magnolia from a solo mission. She had had to take out a dark guild that had been recently formed. _' Well,at least it was easy.' _She thought. The Heartfilia had been taking on more and more solo missions lately, and the improvement in both her magic and combat abilities were beginning to show. "I'm home, everybody!" Nobody answered, as usual. Lucy suppressed a sigh. It wasn't like she had expected anything different. The slightly depressed wizard walked towards the bar. Hopefully she would be able to peel Mira's attention away from her little sister long enough to order a drink.

"Mira! Mira! Um, excuse me?" Lucy's shoulders slumped and she plopped back down onto her barstool. It was no use. The pretty barmaid was too busy listening to Lisanna's exaggerated stories about her adventures in Edolas to pay any attention to her so called customer. Just then, Levy came up to greet her. "Hey Lu! How did the mission go?" Lucy smiled tiredly. "Success!" Levy cheered, but she couldn't help but notice her friend's unusually bedraggled appearance, and the growing prominence of the bags under her eyes. Around them, the rest of her friends took notice of her return. "Bunny-Girl." Gajeel acknowledged her with a smirk. Lucy smirked in return. "Metal Face." "Lucy!" Pantherlily and Happy cheered. "Hey, you two," Lucy smiled. "I'm just glad you came back safe, child." Charle smiled gently. "Nice to see you again." Suddenly, a pair of arms snuck around her waist. Lucy had tensed up on reflex, but relaxed as soon as a timid voice floated up to meet her ears. "I'm glad you came home safe!" A certain Sky Dragon Slayer cried. Lucy merely hugged Wendy in return. Levy furrowed her brow and leaned towards Lucy. "Why are you here at the bar, Lu?" "Well, I was going to try and get a drink, but…" She looked helplessly at Mirajane, who was laughing at something Lisanna had said. Levy frowned. Lately, to her, anyways, Lisanna seemed to have changed since she had last seen her. The young Take-Over Mage wasn't as..._humble_ as she used to be. She'd become a bit of a braggart, honestly, and by the looks of it, the guild was soaking up every word. "Miiiiirrrraaaaa!" The bookworm called. The eldest Strauss turned around with a grin. "Yes, Levy?" "Can I get a strawberry smoothie?" "Of course! Right away!" Thank you!" "You're welcome, Lu! Anyways I gotta finish a book I was reading. Enjoy your smoothie!" Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, and the Exceeds left to go back to their table. None were aware of Lucy's racing thoughts._ 'What the hell! Why did Mira just ignore me all this time, and then turn around as soon as _Levy _spoke to her!? What do I have to get people to notice me!?'_ Lucy looked over at Team were laughing along with everyone. _'Well, if that's the only way...' _Abandoning her untouched smoothie, she trotted towards her friends. She'd been waiting, and waiting, and waiting, for her supposed partners to come ask if she wanted to come on a mission with them. And_ damn it all,_ today was the day she was getting off her ass, marching over there, and asking her team, _politely,_ to go on a mission for once instead of sitting there getting old. Who knew that one day the mighty Titania Erza would be lazier than Lucy Heartfilia, a novice wizard.

'_No.' _Was the first thought that flew into Lucy brain. _'No,no,no,no,_no_!_

'_How could they_ _do this to me?' 'Is it because I'm weak!? Or because I can't take care of myself? I can train harder, and maybe get some advice from Capricorn, or-or- ' _"Besides, it's not like you were on the team to stay. You were just a stand-in."Gray said stoically. "You were a bit of a hindrance anyways. You were holding the team back." Erza deadpanned. "I-i-" "Just leave." A snarky voice cut through the air. "They already decided, and there's nothing you can do, so let's just celebrate!" Lisanna smirked. The silent guild erupted into cheers and hoots. "B-but I-i-" Lucy stammered.

'_Smack.'_

The sound reverberated throughout the previously uproarious guild hall, making them fall silent once again. A dumbstruck Lucy held her left cheek, staggering away from a glaring Natsu. "Don't you get it yet?" He sneered, with his arm over Lisanna's shoulders. "You little bitch, why don't you get it through your head? We. Don't. Want. You. Here." He enunciated slowly. Lisanna giggled evilly. " You're useless. Completely, utterly hopeless," He continued. "You always get yourself kidnapped, and you're weak, and the guild would be an overall better place if you left!" We always have to come save you! Lisanna's a better wizard then you'll ever be!"Murmurs rippled through the crowd of wizards, and Lucy hated what she heard. _'Natsu's right.' 'Stupid girl.' 'Useless.' 'She's such a pain.' 'Weakling.'_ Away from the table, Levy and the others were outraged. Gajeel slammed his fist onto the table, breaking it in half. No one took notice. Lily sat there in shell shocked silence with Charle. Wendy and Happy were silently sobbing. Levy simply sat there. The mellow bookworm was shaking in pure, unadulterated rage. Her face was pale, her lips in a straight line. The book she'd been finishing up now lay there, forgotten. _'Just like Lucy'_ She thought murderously. Her gaze flicked back to her best friend. "I-i, well okay! If t-that's what you want!" She said, trying desperately to keep herself from breaking down on the floor. "Good. Now get out, weakling. You have no place in the strongest guild in Fiore." Natsu turned around, effectively crushing Lucy's already fragile heart into a thousand little crystalline shards. "Party!" A random mage bellowed. As Fairy Tail erupted once again into cheers, Lucy up and ran. Her brain was numb. Her arms were numb,her heart was numb, everything was numb, and _god, _it hurt. So damn much. But she ran ran past her friends, her ex-teammates, everything. She ran and ran and ran, not knowing or caring where she ended up. Lucy sprinted out of her old guild and into the streets of Magnolia. After what seemed like an eternity of running, she flopped down under a bridge where Happy, her, and Natsu used to go fishing. _'Natsu...'_ His name sent ice water flowing through her veins. _'How could he do this to me!' _She sobbed. She imagined Natsu's face. But instead of the toothy grin she was used to, Lucy saw him sneering down at her in disdain. _'It was actually quite easy,' _He smirked. In her mind's eye, the young wizard saw him turn his back on her and walk away. _'Natsu...' _Curling into a ball, she cried herself to sleep under the cold, hard stone of the bridge.

**Chapter One complete! Poor Lucy. If you want me to continue this story, I need at least 6 reviews, please! Alright, that's it for now. Bye!**

**XOXO,**

**XxFairy of the StarsXx**


	2. Goodbye, Everyone

**Chapter Two is ON! Enjoy!**

Lucy woke up to a sore head and a sore heart. For a moment she wondered where she was...then the events of last night came rushing back.

_Flashback:_

"_Good. Now get out, weakling. You have no place in the strongest guild in Fiore." _

'_Weakling.' 'Stupid girl.' 'Natsu's right.'_

"_Just leave."_

_Flashback End_

Lucy sobbed some more. "Natsu…" She murmured. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" She screamed at the sky. After a few more minutes of wallowing in self-pity, the girl decided to call out her ever faithful celestial pet.

"Open, Gate of the Canis Nikora! Plue!" In a flash of golden stardust, the little carrot nosed "dog" appeared. Poor Plue had no idea what was was going on. Why was his Lucy under a bridge? And why was she crying? Wait,_ crying?_ "Oh, Plue!" His friend sobbed. She pulled him to her chest and proceeded to tell him every detail of the night before. By the time she finished, Lucy near hysterics. Plue was angry. No, scratch that. He was _pissed._ Lucy was still crying when she heard a noise. It sounded like two rocks rubbing together. Where was it coming from? Lucy turned around to ask Plue, then stopped.

Plue was growling. Her sweet, passive Plue was growling. His normally sweet face was contorted with rage, and he was down on all fours. The wizard paled. _'What's happening?'_ She thought frantically. _'It couldn't be….could it?'_ She peeked over at her pet. What she saw shocked her even further. Plue was_ changing._ His eyes slanted inwards, his fur was growing shaggier, and he was was getting taller. Soon, the transformation came to a stop. What was once a little snowman-like creature stood a huge Saint Bernard. Plue now had big, gentle eyes(angry at the moment), a swishy tail, big paws, and a tongue. With his pure white fur, he would have been a normal dog. Besides the fact that he was taller than the bridge. He was lying down in order to fit under it with Lucy. Speaking of Lucy...

"_Plue?"_ She gaped. "Yes, Lushy?" She shrieked. "You can talk too!?" "I can!? I can! I can talk!" Plue jumped up in excitement, only to bang his head on the stone. "Arrgh! Lushy! Help me! It hurts! Owwiiieeee!" He howled, crocodile tears in his eyes. Lucy kissed his head. There was silence for a minute. "Lucy?" "Yeah, Plue?" Why am I like this?" "...I think I might know why," Lucy replied with furrowed eyes. "Plue, have you ever heard of the One Magic?" She inquired. The dog shook his head. "I didn't expect you to. Almost no one knows about it anymore.""The One Magic is said the be the source of all magic in existence," Lucy continued. Plue's eyes widened, but he stayed silent. "The One Magic is what fuels the magic flowing through our veins, even for magical creatures like you." "If someone was to learn how to harness that magic, they would become the most powerful being on Earth." Lucy leaned back. "Everyone has the potential to use this magic, but in order to use it, their intentions must be pure. If you want to use this magic to get revenge, or to hurt an innocent person, it won't work." "Why not?" The spirit asked. "Because the one magic is...Love.*"

But occasionally, they used it during battle. Natsu did, Mira did, Master did, and Erza did." "They didn't even know they were using it!" She said. "So, Love made me get big?" "Yep! Lucy said!" "Wow! Lucy…." "Yes Plue?" 'Do you use the One Magic?" Again, silence. Lucy leaned in. "You bet. But only sometimes. The One Magic is a rare occurrence for everybody. I just use it more than the average person."

Plue shrunk back down to normal, and he and Lucy walked back to her apartment on Strawberry Street. She summoned Virgo and Aries to help her pack."Thank you, guys," Their master smiled tiredly at them. "It was no trouble, Princess. Virgo said blankly. Aries smiled. "You don't have to thank us for anything, Lucy. After what those people did to you, you deserve a little break." The Ram said confidently, speaking without a single stutter. After an hour, she thanked them and asked if she could keep her stuff in the Spirit World for now. " Of course, Princess." Virgo replied. After they left, Lucy checked the train schedule." Alright, Plue. There's a train that leaves for Clover Town in 10 minutes. Let's go." When they got to the train station, they bought stand-by tickets from the clerk and hopped on the train. Just as Magnolia was disappearing from view, Lucy stuck her head out the window. Ignoring the hair that flying in her face, she yelled out at the top of the lungs, "Just you wait, Magnolia! When I come back, I'm gonna be the strongest wizard you've ever seen! Then I'll really be worthy of the title of Celestial Wizard! I'll be stronger than all of Fairy Tail put together!"

**AANNNNNDDDD, DONE! Chapter two complete! Let's see how Lucy does when she gets to Clover Town, shall we? See you next chapter!**

**XOXO,**

**XxFairy of the StarsxX**


	3. Clover Town: The Beginning

**Dear God. Sorry for not updating in like, forever. Someone hacked into my computer and we had to call the Geek Squad 0_0. We weren't supposed to use it for the longest time... Anyways, I present to you the long-awaited 3rd chapter of Fairy Tail's Mistake. Itadakimasu!**

**- The Huntress**

Lucy closed the window and leaned back in her seat. As she closed her eyes, she thought about her plans: Where she was going to train, how long she would train, whoshe would train with… "Problems, my love?" A voice asked next to her ear._ "Acckk!"_ Grabbing her suitcase, she swung it up and around, sending the stranger flying across the compartment. "Who's there?" She screeched. No answer. In one smooth, practiced motion, she slid her whip off of her belt. "Who's there!?" The mysterious voice chuckled. "If I'd known that you wanted to punish me so badly, Princess, I would have summoned myself earlier." Lucy paused. Flirtatious nicknames? Suggestive statements? Self-summoning? The puzzle pieces clicked together and she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Loke. I really didn't mean to hurt you." The shadowed figure stood up and, brushing itself off, was revealed to be the celestial spirit known as Loke. "I do apologize, my dear, but I simply couldn't resist popping in for a visit," He replied seductively. Dropping the facade, he looked around the train. "Where's the team?" Loke asked curiously. Lucy's shoulders visibly drooped and she silently cursed her spirit for being so perceptive. "They're not here. I left. The guild, that is."

Loke could only stare incredulously, not believing what he was hearing. It took a few moments before he even realized she wasn't joking, that she really, actually quit. "You...left." And that was it. Before he even knew what he was doing, he was asking question after question, shooting them off faster than Alzack and Bisca during the war with Phantom Lord. What happened? What made her leave? Why did she leave? What did that _sonuvabitch _Natsu Dragneel do? (Loke was sure only he could do something as insane as make Lucy leave the guild of her dreams.) He just couldn't wrap his mind around it, no matter how hard he tried.

"Loke!"

"_What!?"_

"Stop talking!"

"Not until you tell me why you left!

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"_Tell me!"_

"Fine, godammit!"

Lucy's shoulders slumped even lower, if that was possible. "They just...stopped caring." She smiled bitterly. "They never really cared, you know that, Loke? One minute it was all, 'Hey, Luce, you're our family, and family never gives up on each other! We'll never leave you behind, because you're Lucy of Fairy Tail now!' and then it was like, 'Sorry, Lucy, but you're too weak to be in our guild! We've decided to put Lisanna on our team instead because she's just _that_ much more capable than you! Who cares that she's been living in a parallel universe that nullifies all forms of magic for the past two years, she's still a better wizard than you!' Isn't that _funny, _Loke!?" Lucy's voice had risen to a hysterical shriek, and tears were pouring down her face.* "Isn't that just the….funniest thing…?" She fell forward and Loke caught in his arms. He buried her face into his shoulder as she sobbed. The lion seethed. How dare Fairy Tail treat her that way? It wasn't right. Lucy never did anything! Hell, she probably cared for those fairies more than Lisanna ever had! Loke had _been_ there when Natsu and Lisanna were kids, for Mavis' sake; he'd seen firsthand the kind of person she was! The only person she'd ever cared about was Natsu. Yes, she acted friendly enough to everyone else, but no matter what, he had always come first. He had always been her top priority. He knew for a fact that she had only taken that mission with Mira and Elfman because she wanted to show Natsu how "strong" she was. The worst part is that her siblings were none the wiser. The Strausses had spoiled Lisanna rotten. Lucy, on the other hand, was the polar opposite. She thought of everything that her friends possibly could have needed. She always kept extra food in her apartment for Natsu and Happy, clothes for Gray, and she had a whole box of sword polish for Erza. Whenever Team Natsu went on a mission, she packed bags with first-aid kits, hand-written medical handbooks, toys, snacks, extra clothes and blankets, jewels, and even magic items she personally bought! She was smart, too. She handled everything that required mental strength. Lucy dealt with traveling and board expenses, proper luggage packing, maps, battle strategies, and food. She could handle everything that required an IQ level higher than one that only concentrated on fighting and drinking. So _no one_ was allowed to say she was weak. Because she wasn't; not by any means, and she deserved 5 - no,10 times more respect than the amount she got. And Loke was going to prove that to Fairy Tail if it killed him.

Lucy finally stopped crying and pulled away from Loke's shoulder. "Oh, gee," She laughed nervously. "Sorry Loke, I didn't mean to ruin your shirt." He only smiled. "Don't worry. This suit was getting old anyways." There was a comfortable silence, and Lucy tugged on his sleeve. "Hey, Loke?" She crossed her fingers, hoping he wouldn't laugh at her ridiculous request. He looked at her, and Lucy tried not to squirm under the concerned stare he was giving her. "I was going to actually train for a while, then go back to Fairy Tail for the S-Class Exams. Do you-do you think you could train me until then?" Loke blinked. Then he started laughing. Lucy stared at him and despaired inside her mind. _'Damn, I knew he was going to say no! What was I thinking, asking him to train someone as weak as me!' _Loke grinned as he slumped against the seat. "Of course I'll train you, Princess!" It was Lucy's turn to blink. _'What? He's actually going to-' _Loke, noticing the expression on her face, gave her a look of mock insult. "What, you thought I actually wasn't going to say yes? Of course I'll help you become an S-Class wizard. It is, after all, my duty to assist you." Then he frowned and moved closer. "But why would you go back there at all? Natsu, Fairy Tail, they're all in the past now. You can't trust them, so why are you even thinking about going back?" He noticed the look on the blonde's face when he said Natsu's name, and he felt guilty, but he couldn't allow those people hurt Lucy anymore. As smart as Lucy was, she was naive. She was too willing to trust people she thought were good and kind. She had saved his life, and for that, he owed her everything he had. Even if it hurt her in the process, he had to remind her that those people, even if they had been her friends, even if they had been good and kind once, had hurt her, and for that, they could not be forgiven, ever. Lucy sniffed and looked at him. "Call me a vain idiot, but I just want to show them I'm not as weak as they think I am." Her face took on a determined form, and Loke was secretly glad that the Lucy he knew was still there, even when she was sad. "I want to show them that they took for me for granted, and I want to make them regret it. I'll come back so strong, they'll never call me weak or useless ever again." Her loyal spirit gazed at her with love and a hint of pride. "I don't doubt it for an instant." He smiled at her. "I assume you need to find a training spot?" Lucy beamed. "Yep! Somewhere in Clover Town. Maybe a hidden place, preferably by the sea so I can train with Aquarius?" Loke snapped his fingers. "Ah, well then I know just the place!" "Really?" Lucy squealed. The leader of the Zodiac gate keys winked at her. "I will show you upon our arrival. But for now, my love, sleep." So she settled down by the window and, as the sunrise washed across her face with the promise of a new future, she let the night's events wash over her, and she relinquished the weight on her eyelids. The last thing Lucy saw before she drifted into oblivion were Loke's eyes, soft with sadness and pity she didn't want.

**~Notes From The Huntress~**

***I'm terrible at writing emotional, passionate scenes. Which is why I will probably never have a future as a lemon writer. **

****I'm only 12, so I completely understand any hateful comments from anyone on this story. After all, one should only publish stories if they are actually well-written, ne? I apologize deeply for any crap portions of upcoming chapters(and trust me, there will be a lot).**

**~Sneak Peek~**

_**There was a sharp screech of wood on wood from across the room. Eyes turned towards the commotion. Natsu was shocked to see Wendy standing there, her face contorted with rage. "Don't you dare say that, Natsu!" She snapped. The guild was shocked to hear the rudeness laced in her words. "How can you say that? How can you be so cruel?" She turned and this time spoke to the room of stunned wizards. "How can you be so cruel?" She screamed again. "How can you be so mean? Does all the time she spent with you as a guildmate, as a friend mean **__**nothing!?**__** Don't you care about her at all?" Natsu stepped up, anger written on his normally boyish features. "Now you look here, Wendy-" "Shut up, Natsu." A new voice spoke up, one that Natsu had heard everyday since he was 10 years old. Reeling, he spun around, looking for his new opponent. "Who said that?" He yelled. There was an impatient sigh, accompanied by yet another vocality. "You really are stupid. What about 'shut up' do you not understand?" A new silhouette stepped out of the crowd, and Natsu's eyes widened. "Gajeel?" **_


End file.
